


i slipped

by dominiknada



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Protective Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug, lowercase cause i'm lazy, steve and nat talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 19:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20698631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dominiknada/pseuds/dominiknada
Summary: one time natasha slipped in battle because of wanda, they both talk about it after and steve doesn't waste time on warning natasha about their relationship





	i slipped

"romanoff, about earlier." as soon as steve and natasha were alone, the captain immediately demanded for an answer causing her to frown.

"there's nothing to talk about rogers." natasha went stoic refusing to talk about it, she knew something like that would happen it was only a matter of time before one of them got hurt because natasha is afraid, and she swore to herself that she'll never let anyone hurt wanda.

"do you want me to point it out for you?"

"there's nothing to point out." natasha shrugged nonchalantly further ignoring the topic.

"nat you slipped." steve finally pointed out the problem causing a heavy silence to fall between the two of them.

"you never slip natasha."

"i know."

"you and wanda." steve considers his words for a second when he saw how natasha's lip twitched a little bit at the mention of her girlfriend, "she got hurt and you let your guard down even if it was only for a brief second it's still a window and because of that the enemy got the opportunity to hurt you too, we're lucky tony was there to intervene."

natasha shrinked down to the sofa she's sitting on. she doesn't know if she should be ashamed of herself for not regretting what she had done, the person she lo-likes got hurt let's just say her protective instinct jumped out and because of that they both got hurt wanda took the blow the worst tony says she'll be fine and just needed to rest but still that wasn't enough, she needs to go back to their bed already.

"i'm sorry... i promised you guys our relationship won't affect the way we act on the battlefield, but i guess what happened earlier was on me."

"i'm not mad at you for reacting like that, she's special to you i get it but i just hope that won't happen again the avengers can't afford to lose you both."

"i love her steve." the confession suprises them both, the mask natasha is hiding behind completely slipped away revealing her feelings out in the open then the realization finally caught up to her and now she knows deep in her heart and soul that she meant it, she loves wanda.

"i know nat." the tension from before finally broke as natasha teasingly smiled at steve.

"no you didn't." steve lets out an amused chuckle, internally relieved that the problem is solved.

"yeah, no i didn't." they smiled at each other for a moment then steve is standing up a teasing grin now visible on his features.

"you and wanda... i didn't expect any of it at all but seeing how the two of you changed for the better, it's nice."

"ha shut up." natasha raised her fist in mock irritation before laughing at her friend, "thank you steve, seriously."

"it's no problem nat, now go your girl needs you." natasha lets out one more smile before leaving the room, her brain now coming up different ways and ideas on how to confess her love to wanda.

**Author's Note:**

> i am obsessed with them, i am just in love with them okay? okay bye thanks for reading!


End file.
